Dulce anhelo
by myowngod
Summary: Cuatro años después de la partida de Ikuto, Amu-chan ha seguido con su vida y se ha olvidado de él. Bueno, en realidad no. Poco a poco lo va superando, ¿Pero que pasará cuando el peliazul vuelva a irrumpir en su vida acompañado de una rubia despampante?
1. Capítulo 1: Planes

¡Holaa! Este es el primer fic que publico en esta página, espero que os guste y dejéis muchos revews! :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes no són mios, les pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Dulce anhelo**

Capítulo 1

–¿Amu-chan? – exigió una voz rescatándome de mi sueño.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sin ganas de empezar un nuevo día. Me desperecé como un gato y el recuerdo de Ikuto volvió una vez más a mí. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que lo había visto por última vez. Y… dios… ¿por qué mentir? Le echaba muchísimo de menos. Poco después de su partida Tadase y yo lo habíamos dejado ya que yo había comprendido la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia Ikuto. Había entendido la diferencia entre amar y gustar. Me gustaba Tadase y amaba a Ikuto, pero me había dado cuenta de aquello demasiado tarde, cuando él ya no estaba junto a mí. Y aún ahora, después de cuatro años, cuando tantas cosas habían cambiado, yo seguía enamorada de él. Había salido con algún que otro chico desde que Ikuto se fue, pero hasta ahora nadie había conseguido llenar el vacío que él dejó en mi corazón. Y dolía. Dolía mucho. Aún así, por suerte tenía a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia para hacerme la vida más fácil y divertida. Mis charas eran mi bote salvavidas en aquellos momentos de bajón que tenía tan a menudo.

Descendí de mi mundo de ensueño y afronté a una Suu enfadada que me miraba acusadoramente.

–¡Amu-chan! ¿Cuándo piensas levantarte? Que hoy sea Sábado no significa que puedas dormir hasta las dos-desu. –

–Oh, lo siento Suu. Pero estoy muy cansada. – respondí entre bostezos

–Amu-chan… ¿Cuándo vas a olvidarte de él?- Era la voz de Dia, otra de mis Shugo Charas. –

–¿A qué viene eso, Dia? ¿Además, quien es _él_? No te equivoques, Ikuto ya no me importa…–

–Oh, yo no me estaba refiriendo a Ikuto en absoluto. – dijo inocentemente

–¿Ah,no? ¿A quién te estabas refiriendo entonces? – La miré confundida

–Lo ves. – afirmó Miki. –Aún piensas en él. Aún le amas. –

–Para ya, Miki. Ikuto se fue hace mucho tiempo, y no he sabido nada de él durante cuatro años. ¿Crees que aún me importa? –

–¿A quién estás intentando convencer, Amu-chan, a nosotras o a ti misma? – intervino Ran.

Había dado en el blanco. Aún así, yo puse cara de póker y miré por la ventana. Aquél balcón me traía tantísimos recuerdos… Mil imágenes de Ikuto pasaron por mi cabeza, cientos de recuerdos desatándose, luchando por salir a la superficie y causarme más dolor del que ya sentía. No podía seguir así, tenía que dejar de pensar en él y avanzar. Ahora estaba mucho más cerca de descubrir mi verdadero yo, pero el recuerdo de Ikuto que aferraba a mí con tanta desesperación me dificultaba mucho el trabajo.

–…¿Amu…-chan? – Era la voz de Ran.

–Déjala, Ran. Ya vuelve a pensar en Ikuto. – respondió Dia poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Si es que esta chica nunca cambiará. –

–Estoy, escuchando, ¿sabéis? – espeté molesta.

–Pues sinceramente, no lo parecía. Te veías muy… ¿distraída? – Miki tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

–¡Miki! Para ya. –

–Pero si no hago nada. – dijo haciendo pucheros.

–Ahora de verdad, Amu-chan. –intervino Dia con el semblante serio. –Debes olvidarte de Ikuto de una vez por todas. Y no intentes decirnos que le has olvidado porque parece que eres tu quien olvida algo muy importante… Nosotras, como Shugo Charas, somos tú supuesto yo. Por lo tanto, sabemos lo que pasa por tu mente. –

Me ruboricé ante aquella gran verdad.

–Lo siento, chicas. Pero…yo no puedo olvidarle. – repuse triste.

–¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado! – bramó Ran.

–Eso es mentira, y lo sabes. – intervino Suu a mi defensa –Se ha esforzado mucho para apartar al gatito de su cabeza, pero aún así él se niega a irse por su cuenta-desu. –

–Suu…– respondimos todas a la vez.

–¿Qué? – dijo la aludida.

– Nada, déjalo. – contesté yo. –Pero tenéis razón. – exclamé levantándome de la cama de golpe y rebuscando en el armario. –Tengo que olvidarme del estúpido gato pervertido, y creo que sé como hacerlo. – Seguí rebuscando en el armario sin descanso, intentando encontrar algo adecuado para ponerme.

Mis Shugo Charas me observaban orgullosas desde sus respectivos huevos.

–Amu-chan…– la voz de Miki me sacó del trance.

–¿Qué pasa, Miki? – me giré hacia la Chara azul que me miraba con los ojos brillantes, expectante.

–Si quieres puedo dibujarte algo de ropa. –

–¡Claro! Gracias, Miki. – respondí feliz.

–De nada…–dijo sonrojándose.

Cuando hubo terminado miré el resultado detenidamente. Era un vestido encantador, de color cereza y bastante ceñido al cuerpo. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y tenía un escote bastante generoso.

–¡Miki! –exclamé sorprendida. –¿Desde cuándo tus diseños se han vuelto tan… atrevidos? –

La miré inquisitivamente y ella se limitó a sonreír un poco cohibida.

–Pero estás genial, Amu-chan. –intervino Ran.

Me miré en el espejo, coincidiendo con Ran.

–Tienes razón, Ran. Además… estar sexy me vendrá genial para lo que quiero hacer hoy. –

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quieres hacer? – preguntaron al unísono mis Charas. –

–Se-cre-to. – les dije emocionada.

–¡No, Amu-chan! – chillaron enfadadas.

Les saqué la lengua y cogí mi móvil de la mesita de noche. Marqué el número de Utau y esperé paciente su respuesta. Después de dos pitidos, alguien contestó al teléfono.

–¿Si…?– Era la voz de un chico, no la de Utau. Aún así, no me extrañé en absoluto.

–¿Kukai? –exclamé alegre. –¿Por qué contestas al móvil de Utau? Será que vosotros dos…–

–¿Qué?¿Amu…? ¡Ouch! – se oyó un ruido extraño de fondo, supuse que Kukai se había caído de la cama, y reí entre dientes. – ¿Kukai? ¿Estás bien? –

–S-sí. – respondió el chico. – Humm..y…¿Qué querías? –

–¿Hablar con Utau? – respondí sarcásticamente. –Pero ya veo que molesto, así que mejor llamo más tarde. –

–Eh, no, no. No hace falta. Ahora mismo voy a llamarla. ¡Utau! –

Oí a alguien revolverse al otro lado del teléfono y supuse que Kukai acababa de despertar a Utau. Luego empezaron a hablar entre ellos muy animadamente, y como supuse que Kukai se había olvidado de mí colgué y le envié un mensaje diciéndole que volvería a llamar más tarde.

Utau y Kukai habían estado juntos durante tres años, y supuse que su relación ya había llegado a _aquél_ punto. Estaba muy feliz por ellos, puesto que los dos eran grandes amigos para mí. Se llevaban tres años, pero aún así todos coincidíamos en que la importancia de la edad estaba sobrevalorada. El amor no tiene edad. Ikuto regresó a mi mente de sopetón, y me pregunté que debía estar haciendo en aquellos momentos. ¿Pensaba en mí? No, seguro que no. Pero… ¿y si…? Minutos después, decidí dejar de darle vueltas al tema, porque era algo infructuoso que solo me provocaba más dolor y nostalgia.

Me senté en la cama, un poco deprimida, pero luego llegué a la conclusión de que podía hacer otros planes sin Utau. Marqué el número de Rima rápidamente y ella contestó al instante.

–¿Diga? – Su voz muy dulce, aunque ya no era la voz de una niña. Rima tenía diecisiete años, igual que yo, y había pasado de ser una niña linda a ser una chica guapísima. Tenía a todos los chicos a sus pies. Era una de mis mejores amigas, y actualmente yo estaba segura de que amaba a Naghihiko, pero ella era tan orgullosa que se negaba a admitirlo.

–¡Rima! –

–Oh, ¿eres tú, Amu? – Parecía un poco decepcionada. –

–¿Qué? ¿Será que esperabas una llamada de Naghihiko? – inquirí curiosa.

–¿Q-qué? ¡N-no! – se apresuró a responder. –

–Te pillé. – grité exultante.

–¿De qué estás hablando? – chilló asustada.

–Oh, vamos, Rima. No lo escondas más. –

–¿Esconder…qué? – preguntó unos segundos después.

–Que te gusta Nagihiko. –

–¿Q-qué? No… Te equivocas Amu a mi no…– Su voz fue descendiendo hasta que se volvió inaudible.

–¿Qué dices? No puedo oírte. – pregunté entre risas.

–No, nada…–

–Rima…– Estaba empezando a cansarme de aquél jueguecito. Todos sabíamos que a Rima le gustaba Nagihiko y que él sentía lo mismo, pero los dos eran tan estúpidos y orgullosos que les era imposible expresar sus sentimientos con claridad. –Da igual, déjalo. Si no quieres admitirlo no voy a obligarte a hacerlo. Allá tú. –

–Amu, yo… preferiría hablar contigo en persona. –

–Claro. Por eso te llamaba. ¿Quieres salir a divertirte conmigo? –

–¿Cuándo? – preguntó curiosa.

–Esta noche, por supuesto. – respondí maliciosa. –Pero claro, si tú tienes otros planes con Nagihiko, entonces creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro dia…–

–¡No seas boba! No hay nada que me apetezca más ahora mismo que salir contigo. ¿Se lo decimos a Yaya y a Utau? –

–Lo de Utau lo veo un poco más complicado. – expuse recordando mi anterior conversación con Kukai.

–¿Por? –

–La he llamado antes, y ha contestado Kukai. –

–Oh. – Imaginé que debía estar riéndose interiormente.

–Sí, oh es la palabra adecuada. Por lo tanto, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a Yaya? –

–Sí, creo que está en su casa. Oh, no, espera. No estará en todo el fin de semana. ¿Recuerdas que nos dijo que iba a visitar a sus abuelos? –

–Es verdad… Pues entonces creo que hoy solo saldremos nosotras dos. – murmuré un poco decepcionada. Cuanta más gente, mejor.

–No sé si te acordarás– puntualizó Rima –de que cuando salimos solas es cuando nos lo pasamos mejor. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez por navidad? –

–¡Si! –grité divertida. –Fue una gran noche. –

–Aquellos tíos se quedaron con las ganas…–

Las dos empezamos a reírnos como locas hasta que no pudimos más. Me dolía todo, y me tumbé en la cama. Estaba llorando de la risa.

–Dios, Rima, tienes razón. Hoy vamos a arrasar, ¿vale? –

–Trato hecho. – aceptó feliz. –Quedamos en el mismo lugar de siempre, ¿no? –

–Sí. En media hora delante del restaurante de ramen del centro. –

–Adiós. Y no olvides ponerte guapa, eh. –

–¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? –

–Con Afrodita. – exclamó riendo antes de colgar.

–¿Afrodita, eh? – dije cuando Rima ya había cortado la llamada. El nombre de la diosa de la belleza me encantaba, pero dudaba que pudiese aplicarse a mí.

Me levanté de la cama y volví a caminar hacia el espejo, donde revisé que el vestido no tuviese arrugas. Después de maquillarme detenidamente, coger mi dinero y despedirme de mis padres y de Ami, me dirigí hacia el centro de la ciudad deseando pasar una noche ideal junto a Rima.

Fin del primer capii :D


	2. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro**

Tardé unos diez minutos en llegar al centro, y una vez allí pude divisar a Rima a lo lejos. Como habíamos quedado, estaba esperándome delante del puesto de ramen. Acostumbrábamos a encontrarnos siempre allí, puesto que era el restaurante favorito de Utau y siempre aprovechábamos para comprar algo de comida para llevar. Pero aquél día era diferente. Estábamos Rima y yo solas, por lo que tenía la ligera sospecha de que mi amiga me arrastraría a comer una pizza. Y yo me dejaría arrastrar encantada, ya que la pizza era uno de mis platos favoritos.

Saludé a Rima con la mano cuando vi que se había percatado de mi presencia e intenté apretar el paso y reunirme con ella lo más pronto posible. No quería que se cansara de esperar, ya que conocía de sobras a la castaña y sabía que odiaba la impuntualidad. Miré mi reloj esperanzada, y después de comprobar que aún faltaban dos minutos para la hora acordada, lancé un suspiro, aliviada. Rima me devolvió el saludo sonriéndome con efusividad, y luego se miró el reloj sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Cuando llegué a su lado, nos saludamos con dos besos y un abrazo como hacíamos siempre, pues aquél era nuestro ritual. Aquél día íbamos a estar completamente solas, porqué que nuestras Charas habían quedado para ir al cine juntas.

– ¡Hola, Amu! – exclamó Rima eufórica.

– ¡Hola! – dije devolviéndole el saludo igual o más eufórica que ella. – Va a ser una gran noche, ¿verdad? –

– ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – preguntó risueña.

– ¡En absoluto! Pero bueno, dejemos la conversación para luego. ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer? – dije conociendo ya la respuesta.

– ¿Es necesario que lo preguntes? – se limitó a responder.

– ¡Pizza express! – gritamos al unísono segundos después mientras saltábamos y reíamos sin parar.

La mayoría de las personas que andaban por la calle nos miraban con miedo u desaprobación, pero había algunos que nos sonreían y nos saludaban con la mano.

– ¿Crees que piensan que estamos grabando una película? – preguntó Rima de pronto.

– Mmmm… puede. – contesté pensativa. – De todas formas, me da igual. Hoy todo me da igual. ¡Quiero reír hasta reventar! – Aquél día estaba dispuesta a soltarme la melena, quería conocer a gente nueva y disfrutar de mi adolescencia.

– Yo omito la parte de reventar, pero por lo demás estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. – repuso mi amiga riendo. – Pero… – prosiguió adoptando una actitud más seria. – Todo esto… es por Ikuto, ¿no? –

– Sí y no. –

Rima me miró acusadoramente, por lo que me vi obligada a explicarme mejor.

– Bueno… ya sabes. En parte es por él, porque me duele muchísimo no poder verle ni hablar con él. Aún le amo, ya lo sabes. – afirmé segura de lo que decía. Rima y yo siempre nos lo contábamos todo, a excepción de lo de Nagihiko, pero era cuestión de tiempo que le sonsacara todo lo que quería saber. Confiaba plenamente en ella, por lo que tiempo atrás le había contado que me gustaba Ikuto. – Pero por otra parte… quiero conocer nuevos ambientes, salir con otros chicos, no lo sé. ¿Entiendes? –

– Sí… Claro que te entiendo, Amu, y comparto tu opinión. Voy a hacer lo que sea para conseguir que te saques a Ikuto de la cabeza. – dijo sincera. – Por cierto… hace poco han abierto una discoteca cerca de aquí, es para mayores de dieciocho pero un amigo mío trabaja allí y me ha dicho que puede colarnos. ¿Te apetece? –

– ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y cómo se llama? – pregunté curiosa.

– Quién, ¿mi amigo o la discoteca? – inquirió pícaramente. – Si te refieres a mi amigo, se llama Paul, pero siento decirte que tiene novia. –

– ¡No me estaba refiriendo a tu amigo! – repuse ruborizada. – ¡La discoteca, Rima! ¿Cómo se llama la discoteca? –

– Oh…creo que el nombre rima con río, pero ahora no me acuerdo. – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Rima… ¿es que nunca vas a cambiar? – le dije mirándola divertida.

– No, estoy perfecta así. – dijo sacándome la lengua. – Por cierto, ¿a qué hora tienes que volver a casa? –

– A las cuatro. – repuse cabizbaja. – ¡Odio a mis padres, siempre hacen lo mismo! –

– Te quedas a dormir en mi piso. – ordenó Rima unos segundos después. Su tono no admitía réplica.

– Por mi bien, pero tengo que llamar a mis padres. –

– Ya estás tardando. –

– Hum… voy. –

Saqué mi móvil del bolso y llamé a casa. Contestaron rápidamente.

– ¿Diga? – Era la voz de mi madre. Di un grito de alegría interiormente, ya que mi madre era mucho más fácil de convencer y más permisiva que mi padre. –

– Mamá, soy yo. Amu. – Tenía prisa por acabar con aquella conversación, ¡una noche magnífica me estaba esperando!

– Oh, Amu, cielo, ¿qué necesitas? – inquirió.

– ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Rima? – dije poniendo voz de niña buena.

– ¿En su piso? – preguntó desconfiada.

– Claro. ¿Puedo? –

– Mmmmm… – Mi madre lo estaba pensando, pero no tenía ganas de esperar a que terminase de lidiar con su dilema interior, por lo que puse en práctica mis dotes de niña adorable.

– Porfi, mami… Sabes que voy a portarme bien. – Recé para que hubiese surgido efecto.

– Lo sé, cariño. Confío en ti... ¡Pero espero por tu bien que a las tres ya estéis durmiendo como troncos! – Luz verde… ¡bien!

– Claro, mamá. No te preocupes. Adiós, besos. – Mi capacidad de persuasión era increíble, ni yo misma podía creerme que había logrado convencer a mi madre con unas simples palabras alentadoras.

– Adiós hija, pasadlo bien. Y tened cuidado. –

– Sí, no te preocupes mamá. Siempre lo tenemos. ¡Te quiero! –

– Y yo a ti Amu, y espero por tú bien y por el mío que tu padre no se ponga a llorar cuando se entere de que no vas a venir a dormir esta noche. –

– Te deseo suerte… Sé que vas a necesitarla. – Conocía a mi padre a la perfección, y sabia cuan pesado podía llegar a ser, siempre llorando por tonterías.

– Sí, gracias. Ahora sí, adiós cariño. –

– Adiós. –

Colgamos las dos a la vez, sin nada más que decirnos.

Miré a Rima triunfante, con una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en el rostro.

– ¡Lo conseguí! – grité exultante.

– ¡Bien! – chilló Rima como respuesta mientras me abrazaba.

– ¿Vamos a comer una pizza? – pregunté mirando la hora en el móvil. La noche aún era joven.

– ¡Sí! ¿Qué estamos esperando? –

– Nada en especial… – dije mirando a ambos lados de la calle y sacándole una risita a Rima.

– ¿Qué miras? – preguntó aún divertida por mi comportamiento.

– Estoy esperando una señal del cielo que nos diga que ya podemos irnos. –

– ¡No se necesita ninguna señal para ir a comer una pizza! – repuso sarcástica.

Dicho aquello, las dos empezamos a andar decididas, dirigiéndonos hacia nuestro restaurante favorito. Después de diez minutos de hablar sobre banalidades llegamos a nuestro destino. Nos sorprendió a las dos haber llegado tan rápido, pero ninguna hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Aquello demostraba lo bien que nos lo pasábamos hablando aunque nuestros temas de conversación fueran estúpidos. Nos dirigimos una última mirada y entramos al restaurante.

Nos recibió un delicioso olor a queso, que provocó que mis tripas se revolvieran. Algo normal, puesto que no había comido nada desde las dos del mediodía.

– Me encanta el olor de este sitio… – comentó Rima tímidamente.

– ¡Y a mí! – contesté.

Minutos después, un apuesto camarero de ojos verdes se acercó a nosotras y nos acompañó amablemente hasta nuestra mesa. Cuando estuvimos cómodamente instaladas, el chico, que no debía ser mucho mayor que nosotras, volvió con dos cartas en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Buenas noches, señoritas. Aquí tienen la carta. Cuando sepan que van a tomar, no duden en llamarme. –

Rima y yo nos miramos durante unos instantes, llegando a un acuerdo mudo.

– No es necesario. – respondí rápidamente evitando que el camarero se marchase. – Ya sabemos lo que queremos. –

El chico nos miró, aun conservando aquella bonita sonrisa en su cara.

– ¿Qué quieren para beber? – preguntó.

– Dos coca-colas light. – contestó Rima.

– Perfecto. ¿Para comer? – dijo apuntando nuestro pedido en la libretita que descansaba en sus manos.

– Una pizza cuatro quesos partida por la mitad y en dos platos. – le respondí sonriendo. Esperaba que no fuese un pedido demasiado extraño, pero Rima y yo nunca nos habíamos podido acabar una pizza entera.

– Enseguida. – se limitó a decir.

Después de lanzarnos una última mirada mal disimulada, el chico se fue hacia la cocina.

– ¿Has visto a ese chico? – soltó Rima impresionada.

– Sí… Es guapísimo… – dije embobada. – Y sus ojos verdes… dios. –

– Los ojos más maravillosos del mundo… – dijo mi amiga soñando despierta.

– No parece demasiado mayor… – comenté.

– Un año más que nosotras como mucho. – añadió Rima.

– Si. –

Nos quedamos las dos en silencio, y en aquél preciso instante el camarero de nuestros sueños regresó con nuestra pizza en la mano.

– Aquí tienen, señoritas. Espero que sea de su agrado. –

– Oh, seguro que lo será. – aseguró Rima lanzándole su sonrisa conquista-chicos.

Él le sonrió como respuesta, deslumbrado por su belleza, y después de mirarla durante unos instantes se marchó, aún anonado por la hermosura de aquella chica.

– ¡Eres un peligro público! – le reproché sonriendo cuando vi que el chico había estado a punto de tropezarse con una silla. – ¿Qué le has hecho? –

– Nada… – repuso sonriendo maliciosamente. – Le he sonreído. –

– Vaya sonrisa la tuya… – comenté por lo bajo.

– ¿Decías algo? – inquirió sin dejar de sonreír.

– No, nada, nada. – dije quitándole importancia al asunto.

– ¡Que aproveche! – exclamó unos segundos después devorando ferozmente su mitad de pizza.

– Lo mismo digo. – respondí mientras me comía mi trozo con la mirada mientras lo cortaba con el cuchillo y el tenedor, deseando empezar a degustarlo.

Diez minutos después, cuando ya estábamos a punto de terminar de comer, recordé algo que quería preguntarle a Rima. Algo muy importante.

– ¿Y bien, Rima? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – pregunté.

– ¿Qué? – dijo mirándome confundida. – Creo… creo que no. –

– Algo sobre cierto chico que yo conozco. –

Rima seguía mirándome sin entender nada.

– Sí, ya sabes a quién me refiero. Pelo violeta, ojos anaranjados… Oh, y antes se hacía pasar por chica. – Sí, Nagihiko me lo había contado mucho tiempo atrás, poco después de la partida de Ikuto. Al principio me había sentido traicionada, pero con el tiempo había llegado a comprender la posición de Nagihiko y había llegado a la conclusión de que había tomado una buena decisión, por lo que le perdoné. Y aún ahora, era uno de mis mejores amigos. Y… ¿por qué negarlo? ¡Quería que saliera con Rima!

– Ah, oh… te refieres a… ¿Nagihiko? – soltó inocentemente.

– No, que va… – dije sarcásticamente. – Vamos, vamos, suéltalo. ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros? –

Rima era reacia a contármelo, pues pude notar que le daba vergüenza y un poco de miedo, pero yo la animé a hablar cogiéndola de la mano, infundiéndole confianza. Quería hacerle saber que yo estaba allí para ella, que siempre estaría de su lado, apoyándola.

Después de vacilar durante unos instantes, Rima se llenó de valor y empezó a relatarme su historia.

– Yo… bueno… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Nagihiko es… maravilloso. Siempre está a mi lado cuando tengo problemas, y me hace sonreír cuando estoy triste. Me siento completa cuando estoy con él, y todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecen. ¿Llamarías a eso… amor? – preguntó dubitativa.

– Depende… – dije pensativa. – ¿Sientes que cuando no estás con él te falta algo, y te mueres por verlo? –

– S-sí. – contestó después de pensarlo un poco. – Cuando nos despedimos siento una especie de vacío en el pecho, como si… me faltase algo, o alguien. Cuando estoy junto a él es todo tan… maravilloso. Lo-lo siento, Amu, se me hace raro hablar de mis sentimientos contigo. –

– No te preocupes, Rima. Para mí también es difícil, pero cuando lo hablo me siento mejor. Oh, y respecto a tu pregunta… la respuesta es sí. –

– Sí… ¿sí que? –

– Estás enamorada de él, de Nagi. –

– ¿De-de veras? ¿Estás segura? – preguntó, llena de dudas.

– Bueno… no estoy completamente segura, pero creo que sí. No soy una experta en el amor ni nada parecido, pero los sentimientos que tú me describes… creo que es parecido a lo que siento por Ikuto. – Me estaba resultando muy difícil decir aquello en voz alta. – Y… bu-bueno, yo estoy… ya sabes… de él. –

– Sí… – añadió suspirando. – Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer? –

– No lo sé, Ri. Tú eres la experta, y no yo. – Pues ella, a diferencia de mí, había salido con un montón de chicos.

– Puedo ser una experta en chicos, pero no en el… amor. Nunca antes he estado enamorada. –

Su confesión me sorprendió muchísimo.

– ¿Nunca? – pregunté incrédula.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– O-oh, bueno… ¿Y esos chicos? – Ahora era la curiosidad quién hablaba por mí.

– Pensé que si salía con alguno de ellos acabaría enamorándome de él… pero nunca funcionó. – dijo triste.

– Pues parece que tienes el amor más cerca de lo que creías. – exclamé intentando animarla. – Si te sirve de consejo, no hagas nada por ahora. Es mejor que vayas poco a poco, y que te asegures de qué lo que sientes hacia Nagi es amor, y no otra cosa. –

– Vale. –

Ya habíamos terminado de comer, por lo que pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos rápidamente. Eran las doce, y si no nos apresurábamos nos iba a ser más difícil colarnos en la discoteca, ya que cuando había mucha gente era más difícil entrar, y entonces a Paul le resultaría imposible ayudarnos. Salimos del establecimiento sin tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a aquél camarero, algo que nos entristeció bastante a las dos.

Pusimos rumbo a la discoteca, y diez minutos después de caminar sin detenernos los tacones empezaron a molestarme.

– Rima, estos zapatos me están matando. – dije parando y acariciando mis pies con delicadeza.

– ¿Por qué no te has llevado unos de repuesto? ¡Tienes que ser más previsora! – respondió molesta mientras me enseñaba un par de zapatos que guardaba en su bolsa. – Cómo yo. –

– Podías haberlo dicho antes… – la reñí un poco molesta.

– Bueno, bueno, no importa. Ya casi llegamos. – me interrumpió mi amiga.

La miré sin terminar de creerlo, pero la seguí sin rechistar cuando retomó la marcha. Unos diez minutos después, (vaya ironía lo de que estábamos llegando) nos plantamos delante de un enorme edificio abarrotado de gente.

– ¿Es… este el lugar? – pregunté admirando aquél imponente edificio.

– ¡Sí! – gritó.

– Pero… hay mucha gente… Me pregunto cómo vamos a entrar… – repuse inquieta.

Rima no respondió, pero sentí que cogía mi mano y me arrastraba lejos de aquella multitud.

– Rima… ¿a dónde me llevas? –

– Sht… ven. – susurró sin dejar de tirar de mí.

Seguí caminando sin decir nada más, y entonces vi asomarse la cabeza de un chico por lo que supuse que era la puerta trasera de aquél edificio. Aquél debía de ser Paul, me dije mirando la sonrisa que Rima le devolvía.

– Es Paul. – dijo confirmando mis sospechas y soltando mi mano. – Vamos. – me dijo dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho, que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

Me disponía a seguirla cuando alguien me agarró el brazo desde atrás. Me giré inmediatamente, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo asustada, y lo que vi me dejó muda de la impresión. Era… era _él_. Aquél a quién no había visto durante cuatro años, aquél que me había robado el corazón. **Ikuto**. Lo había echado tanto de menos, había pensado en mil palabras para cuando le volviese a ver, pero en aquellos momentos no podía decir nada. Tan solo podía mirarle sin creer lo que veían mis ojos, imaginando que todo aquello era un sueño del que no quería despertar nunca. Él me recibió como siempre, con una sonrisa irónica y disfrutando de la situación. No había cambiado tanto. Su pelo había crecido y era unos centímetros más alto, pero por todo lo demás, estaba como le recordaba. Mi corazón latía desbocado, amenazando con salir de mi pecho. Y yo… yo aún no había abierto la boca, no sabía que decir. Mi garganta estaba seca. Y una única pregunta no dejaba de rondar por mi mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

– Vaya, sigues siendo tan fría como siempre, Amu. – comentó haciendo gala de su sexy sonrisa torcida. – Hace cuatro años que no nos vemos… ¿No vas a decirme que me has echado de menos? –

– ¿Quién echaría de menos a un pervertido? – respondí abrazándole. Unas lágrimas traicioneras descendieron por mi mejilla, e intenté eliminarlas con rapidez con el dorso de mi mano.

– Oh, vaya, con qué sigues viéndome como un pervertido, ¿eh? – respondió devolviéndome el abrazo. – Si sabes que te encanta. – dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios. Me ruboricé un poco ante aquella acción, pero intenté tranquilizarme a mí misma diciéndome una y otra vez que solo era un juego para molestarme.

Le fulminé con la mirada y me separé de él con rapidez, arrancándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– Ikuto, deberías saber que para mí siempre serás un pervertido. – respondí intentando omitir la parte en la que él me había dicho que sabía que me encantaba, porque en realidad era así. Me gustaba su forma de ser, pero nunca iba a decírselo. ¡Ni en un millón de años!

– Lo que me dices me rompe el corazón. – dijo dramáticamente.

– ¡Imbécil! – exclamé risueña.

– Vaya, vaya, Amu… – dijo silbando de pronto.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté confundida.

– Veo que éste tiempo separados te ha sentado muy pero que muy bien. – prosiguió repasándome de arriba a abajo.

Era verdad que había cambiado muchísimo durante aquellos cuatro años, pero no iba a consentir que me lo dijera de aquella forma tan… vulgar.

– ¡Eres un cerdo! – dije molesta, empujándole levemente hacia atrás.

– Oh, va…–

Algo interrumpió la frase que iba a decir, y aquél algo era una chica que acababa de abrazarle por detrás. Y no una chica cualquiera, no. La rubia más despampanante que había visto en toda mi vida. Me avergonzaba pensarlo, pero aquello sí que era una mujer. Miré a Ikuto asombrada, y él se limitó a levantar una ceja y a sonreír cínicamente, apretando las manos de la chica a su cuerpo.

– ¿Qui-quién es ella? – le pregunté a Ikuto aún atontada.

– Oh, yo soy Katherine. – contestó la rubia mirándome de arriba a abajo y frunciendo el entrecejo. – ¿Y tú eres? – dijo más por cortesía que por interés.

Cabía a decir que su voz era de pito, pareciendo así la voz de una niña de siete años. No quería reírme en su cara, pero me estaba resultando muy difícil aguantarme.

– Soy... – empecé a decir intentando contener una sonrisa.

– …Amu. – finalizó Ikuto intentando ayudarme. – Ella es Amu, Kate. –

– ¿Amu? No me suena, cariño. ¿Me habías hablado de ella antes? –

– N-no... – repuso Ikuto un poco avergonzado.

Le miré acusadoramente, reprochándole el hecho de haberse olvidado de mí. Él se limitó a evitar mi mirada.

– Bueno, da igual. A fin de cuentas, si no la has mencionado nunca antes es que no es importante para ti. – dijo con malicia. – Oh, sí. Amu, cariño, he olvidado presentarme formalmente, y te pido disculpas por eso. Actualmente, yo soy… la novia de Ikuto. – Su sonrisa era como la de una arpía. – ¿Verdad, amor mío? –

– Sí. – respondió Ikuto con indiferencia.

Taladré a _Kate_ con la mirada. No hacía ni cinco minutos que nos conocíamos y ya la odiaba con todo mi ser. Vale que era guapa, pero lo que tenía de guapa lo tenía también de odiosa, y no entendía como Ikuto era capaz de ignorar lo zorra que era. Había dicho que era su novia sólo para fastidiarme y hacerme sentir mal. Y lo había conseguido, porque ahora mismo sentía mi mundo caerse a pedazos, mi alma desgarrarse y lágrimas amenazando con salir a la superficie. Había estado esperando a Ikuto durante cuatro años, esperando pacientemente su vuelta para confesarle mis sentimientos, o al menos intentarlo... Había esperado de todo, desde que me correspondiese hasta que me rechazase, pero nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que _él_ volvería con una novia ni en mis peores pesadillas, y eso que había tenido muchas y de todo tipo. Ikuto con novia era algo que mi mente no podía procesar, como si fuese imposible.

Pero allí estaba ella, con su cuerpo de supermodelo, su actitud altiva y su asquerosa voz de pito. ¡Dios, como la odiaba!


End file.
